The present invention relates generally to remote control devices and, more specifically, to a simplified remote control that provides significant customization, feedback and utility with minimal processing or other onboard capabilities.
Because of the multiple electronic devices currently available within many homes and businesses today, a “universal remote control” is often utilized to allow for the control of a plurality of electronic devices. Universal remote control devices allow for the control of a plurality of external electronic devices with a single remote control, thereby eliminating the need to have a plurality of remote controls physically present within a room. Traditionally, universal remote controls have used “selector buttons” that are associated with specific electronic device to be controlled by the remote control (e.g. television, VCR, DVD player, stereo, etc.) or that associate multiple devices with a certain activity, and which can change the programmed commands associated with specific buttons of the remote control. For example, a remote control may have a selector button that transitions between a TV control mode and a stereo control mode, whereby a “volume” control on the remote control sends stored volume commands recognizable by a particular television in TV control mode, and sends different stored volume commands recognizable by a particular A/V receiver in stereo control mode.
Conventional universal remote controls are typically programmed using two methods: (1) entering an “identifier code” directly into the remote control, or (2) sampling the control signal transmitted by another remote control device. Neither method of programming a universal remote control is efficient and, therefore, many consumers either choose not to purchase a universal remote control or abandon the usage of an already purchased remote control.
There are also other problems with conventional universal remote controls that make them less desirable for consumers. For example, many universal remote controls have a large number of buttons, many of which may never be used, since the manufacturers attempt to have physical buttons for each possible command of each possible electronic device. Additionally, even when large numbers of buttons are included in the remote, the programming and compatibility of the remote with new devices are often limited.
Another problem with conventional universal remote controls is that the electronic components within these devices are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, resulting in an increased cost to the consumer. This is also true, to an extent, with more recent universal remote controls that include displays and programmable interfaces, which may also require more power to run the onboard customizable applications.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they are addressed, from the combined perspectives of cost, ease of use, efficiency and expandability, they are not optimal. Accordingly, there exist ongoing needs to provide remote control systems that can be applied to multiple devices in a more cost-effective, power-efficient, intuitive and expandable manner.